A New Form of Love
by AnimalCops
Summary: Lovers come and go, partners stay and leave, boyfriends love then hate... How has my love life become so... interesting?


_**A/N from A.C.: It was brought to my attention that my recent Nero/Weiss fics have been sad... This one is too, kinda... I think... Sorry. XD It's inspired by an rp, hence the pairing Roxas (from KH) with Nero, and the random appearance of their pet chocobo chick. **_

_**Dedicated to Momma Kat (kickcows) because she is the awesomest person ever and probably likes this pairing (threesome?) even more than I do. **_

_**Happy anniversary, Momma Kat~! Cuddle up with that hubby of yours and have a romantic day/night~**_

I felt myself shudder hard as I sat in the luke-warm bathwater; my hand was wrapped around my hard member, giving quick and desperate strokes. Weiss had moved out of our shared bedroom just a few days ago without warning as Roxas and I were out and about trying to get new furniture because of a disaster involving our adopted Chocobo chick, Cery.

My heart ached so badly and Roxas knew that I hurt but I don't think he understood the extent of my pain. Brother, my everything, for so many years... He was all I had both when we were trapped in the lab and even during our short time in SOLDIER.

My hand moved faster under the water's surface, pumping as fast as I could, my eyes were closed and I was trying to imagine it as being Weiss' hand. I knew it was mine and there was no doubt about it, either. Brother was much more talented with his hands. My breathing started to get faster as I felt my climax coming closer.

Knock, knock. "Nero?" Knock.

I bit back an irritated groan and swallowed hard, "Y- Yes..?"

"Are you okay in there? You've been in the bath for a while now."

My fantasy shattered into a million pieces as I realized it was Roxas' voice and not my Brother's. "I'll be out soon."

I love Roxas dearly, with all my heart and soul. But I don't share with him what I have for Brother. He knows that but not to the extent that I wish he knew. Weiss is like my other half, now, I'm not quite sure that he even understands that. Why do I need to be so... corrupt?

I got up, stepping out of the bathtub to grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. It was kind of depressing that I couldn't take showers because of my wings. I couldn't get too much water in contact with them because they would rust...

Maybe that was the reason Brother left me? I'm not human. I'm actually not attractive in the least. Roxas calls me 'amazing' and 'beautiful', but that's the total opposite of what I really feel. Why would he call a lousy experiment - a failed experiment - those things? I don't understand it, but I don't really want to. It feels nice to hear the things Roxas calls me.

"Nero? Are you alright?"

I blinked at the bathroom mirror, speaking quietly to myself, "How long was I thinking?" I cleared my throat and spoke louder, "I'm coming, Roxas."

"Good," he quickly replied, "There's someone here to see you."

"Really? Who would be visiting me..?" I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, one hand still holding my towel up.

"Nero..." Was that Weiss..? In the flesh?

My heart immediately skipped a few beats and I walked a few steps closer to Roxas, not losing eye contact with my brother. "Brother... Why are you here? I thought you would be with Rosso..."

"She... suggested I come and talk to you, Brother."

I frowned, "You hurt me so badly... Don't you understand?"

Weiss nodded at me and he sighed, "I know... and I feel terrible..."

"You should!" I yelled but immediately lowered my voice and shrunk back, "I hurt so bad..."

I felt Roxas' arms around me and I nuzzled the crook of his neck. My lover held me close as he spoke to brother, "Weiss, don't you dare to speak like you understand how Nero is feeling!" To my surprise, Roxas was... defending me? "You just up and left him without even a warning for a _woman_! I'm sure if it were a man he wouldn't be feeling as terrible as he does!"

"Damned bastard," Weiss hissed, "You think you can tell me how my brother is feeling about thi-"

"Yes! I can! I know more about him than you do and I've known him for a far shorter amount of time!" Roxas snarled and held me closer, his arms being gentle around my wings.

"Roxas..." I spoke up quietly, "Roxas, please..."

"You're such a dumbass!" Weiss yelled over my voice, "He's _my_ brother! I know him better than you!"

"Brother, please, sto-"

"No you don't!" Roxas snapped.

I closed my eyes tightly and raised my voice, "Please! Stop it!"

They both shut their mouths and I cracked my eyes open to see them both staring at me, shock written all over their faces. My body was shaking and I couldn't help it. It wouldn't stop.

"Can't... Can't we all just love each other? Why... Why do we have to fight?"

Roxas spoke up first after a short while of silence, "He left us, Nero... He left _you_..."

I shook my head, "I still love him... I love my brother..."

"Oh, Nero..." Weiss cooed softly, his hand reaching forward to stroke through my silky hair, "I'll always love you..."

I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his, my eyes closing slowly as I melted into the firm body of my brother. With Roxas, I had to bed down a little, with Weiss, I had to get on my tip-toes. They were so different from each other in so many ways. My Brother wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest and somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I could hear Roxas moan.

I broke away from my Brother and gasped when I felt another pair of arms around me. "R- Roxas..." I squeaked, "Be careful... my wings..."

"I know, Nero..." He cooed, his warm hands moving to rub under the mechanics of my wings. "You know I'd never hurt you..."

I felt a shiver race up my spine and I clung to Weiss, a soft moan clawing its way up my throat and out my mouth into the heated air of the room. "P- Perhaps we should move...?" I suggested quietly.

To my disappointment, both sets of hands left me quite soon after I had spoken. I heard clothing hit the floor and watched as my loves stripped of their clothing and moved to the bed. I nearly melted at the sight of them; I walked forward automatically and swallowed hard. Roxas reached forward and gripped my towel, tugging it off of me with one swift pull. Weiss pulled me down onto

his lap and I let out a little squeak that turned into a low moan as I felt Brother's hardness rub against my entrance.

Oh, I missed how he felt...

Roxas' spiky blond hair was suddenly in my lap - between brother's and my own stomachs - and he licked the tip of my member slowly, taking the tip into his hot and wet mouth. I was ambushed with pleasure from both ends, my back arching and my wings flaring out as Weiss pushed deep within me and Roxas swallowed my member whole. I let out a sharp cry and my hands shot out out of their own accord, one gripping Weiss' shoulder tightly, the other digging into Roxas' hair.

Did they plan this?

They both knew I wouldn't last long... I have always been far too sensitive.

Weiss hold on my hips got tighter and he pushed deeper within my body. My wings pumped slowly, knowing that it made my body tighter for my dear brother, and my head leaned back as I let out senseless moans and mewls of pleasure. I let out a low cry as I let myself go, the pleasure being far too much for me, and deep in my pleasure fogged mind I could feel Roxas' throat working around my member. I continued to pump my mechanical wings, until I felt my brother let himself release deep inside my body.

Roxas sat up, his hand stroked his member frantically and he was licking his fingers and his lips. A shiver ran up my spine and I leaned to the side, keeping myself on Weiss' member but leaning so I could take Roxas' in my mouth.

He gasped and clutched at my hair, "Fuck!"

"Momma!" It was Cery.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

The three of us froze in our places.

"Momma, no bad words!" She chirped from inside her small house that sat in the corner of the bedroom. "Cery not want to hear bad words!"

I looked up at Roxas and he started to laugh softly, "Sorry, Cery. Momma's sorry."

"Good! Cery going back to sleep. Swear wake Cery up!" She sounded pissed for such an adorable bird.

"Goodnight, Cery." Roxas purred as his pushed his hips up and then pushed my head down.

I blushed deeply and sucked on him harder, moaning low in my throat.

Shiva... Why can't we all just be happy... and be together..? Why did Brother have to fall for Rosso?

I really hate women sometimes...


End file.
